Invisible Feelings
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first Ice Age fanfic. Love this movie, It rocks! R&R, please!
1. Intro

Invisible Feelings

by: Terrell James

Crash woke up in the middle of the night and looked up at the night sky and thought about his mom. He sighed heavily and said, "I wish you were here right now. You'd always help me out."

"What's wrong, Crash?" a voice came from behind.

He turned around and saw his brother, Eddie coming behind him. Crash answered, "I just keep having these dreams about mom. I can't stop thinking about her."

Eddie sat down next to him and said, "Look, I'm feeling the same way you are, but we have to look out for ourselves and Ellie."

"It's just really complicated. How do I get over this?" asked Crash.

"She left us. That's really messed up. If we were together again, it wouldn't be so hard. With the two of us, we're like a team. A very cool team." said Eddie.

"I'm really glad we're on the same team. It's really cool." said Crash.

"The thing is, we just have to be lucky that we have each other and Ellie, Manny, Sid and Diego." said Eddie.

"Yeah, We just love to get on that drool-toothed tiger's case, don't we?" asked Crash.

Eddie chuckles and said, "Yeah, we had some good times, didn't we?"

"We all did." said Crash.

Manny, Ellie and Diego were walking from the cave and saw them talking to each other. Manny said, "Hey, guys. What you up to?"

"Nothing. We're just talking." said Crash.

"That's nice." said Ellie.

"Just coming in to hang out?" asked Eddie.

"Well, sorta." answered Manny.

"We wanted to get away from Sid because he's beating us at truth or dare." said Diego.

"Yeah, he always wins." said Manny.

"Come on, guys. I'm gonna beat you on the next round." said Sid.

Manny, Ellie and Diego groaned heavily and went back to the cave, looking kinda livid. Eddie said, "You know, maybe you should beat him on his own game."

Diego liked the idea and said, "You know what, I think it's time we give Sid a little what-for. What do you say?"

"I'm with you." said Manny.

They went back to the cave, now looking confident. Crash and Eddie kept talking some more. Eddie said, "I'm really lucky to have a brother like you."

"Really?" asked Crash.

"Yep. Even though we fight sometimes, we always have each other's back, all the time." said Eddie.

"How come we always like each other so much?" asked Crash.

"We're brothers. We can see ourselves when we're invisible." said Eddie.

"Yeah, with two possums, nothing's impossible." said Crash.

"I agree. I'm heading back to the cave and see Sid lose. Want to come?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Eddie walked back to the cave, leaving Crash feeling a bit content. He looked at the sky and realizes that their mom will be looking out for them always. He sung a little song to himself to think about his mom.

_Like a grain on the beach_

_Like a star in the sky_

_Far too many to count with the naked eye_

_They won't see you_

_Go ahead_

_Walk on by_

_You don't know I'm alive_

_Maybe one day you'll find_

_You should open your eyes_

_You don't know me_

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

_Little things adding up_

_Try so hard not to rush_

_Giving in, letting go of the world we know_

_They won't see you_

_Force it down_

_Lose the taste_

_They all think it's a waste_

_We don't need to believe every word they say, now_

_They don't know me_

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you know me_

_When I was invisible_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you know me_

_When I was invisible_

_It's so easy to be lost_

_But maybe you're not lost at all_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Do you know who I am?_

_Do you see me now?_

_Do you see me now?_

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you know me_

_When I was invisible_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you know me_

_When I was invisible_

_I'm invisible_

_I'm invisible..._

Crash looked at the sky again and smiled to himself. Then, he walked back to the cave to join the others for a truth or dare thing.

* * *

Inspired from Ashlee Simpson's "Invisible." My first Ice Age fanfic in 3 years. R&R, please!


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

Crash and Eddie walked back in the cave and seeing the others play truth or dare. They sat down and decided to play along. Sid asked, "Okay, Crash. Truth or dare?"

Crash replied, "Truth."

"Have you ever... peed on yourself?" asked Sid.

Crash blushed embarrassedly and said, "Um, not sometimes."

Eddie laughed loudly and said, "Stop that! Yes, you do."

"Since when?"

"Like you don't know!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Okay, there was this one time when I accidently wet my fur when I was a kid and it ran over to Eddie's mouth. He completely freaked out." said Crash.

"There was a reason. Your pee was on my mouth. That was sick, man!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Dude, it was an accident." said Crash.

"Maybe to you, but you did it on purpose." said Eddie.

"Okay, I'm sorry, man. You know it was an accident, you know." said Crash.

Eddie sighed heavily, then smiled at Crash and said, "It's okay. I know you didn't intend to do it on purpose."

"We still cool?" asked Crash.

"Yeah, we're cool." said Eddie.

They both let out their knuckles and touched them. Sid said, "Okay, your turn to ask, Eddie."

"All right, Sid, truth or dare?" said Crash.

"I'll take a dare." said Sid.

"All right, I dare you to... run around like a stupid animal and say, 'I'm a crazy rhinoceros.', unless you're chicken." said Crash, then makes some chicken noises.

Sid puts on his game face and said, "All right. I'll do it."

He stands up and then runs around the cave with his hands flapping and saying, "I'm a crazy rhinoceros!" 10 times. Then, sits back down. Everyone was laughing so hardly.

"Okay, you've all had your fun." said Sid.

"We still do." said Diego.

"Let's get down to business. Manny, truth or dare?" said Sid.

"I'll take a truth." said Manny.

"Okay, have you ever thought of yourself fat?" he asked.

"For the millionth time, I'm not fat. It's the fur. You don't realize that it still makes me look big. It's still poofy. What, you forgot about that?" asked Manny.

"What is that, the truth, or somethin'?" asked Sid.

"Let me think about that, yes it is!" exclaimed Manny.

"All right, I'm just asking."

"Okay, who's next?" asked Crash.

"I vote Diego. Truth or dare?" asked Manny.

"How 'bout a dare?" asked Diego.

"I dare you to chase Sid and completely give him a black and blue eye." said Manny.

Diego completely looked at Sid and then said, "No problem."

He walked towards Sid and he started running and chasing each other and then, Diego gave Sid a little noogie-touch. Everyone was laughing at him and had fun with each other.

"Okay, Ellie? Truth or dare?" asked Diego.

"Truth." said Ellie.

"Okay, um, here's one. If you could be a tiger for a whole week, would you be my girlfriend?" asked Diego.

"Probably so, but I would go back to be a mammoth and have Manny to be my boyfriend again." said Ellie.

Manny chuckled embarassedly and said, "Thanks, Ellie."

"All right, Eddie. Truth or dare?" asked Ellie.

"Dare." said Eddie.

"All right, I dare you and Crash to climb that rock without looking down in 3 minutes." said Ellie.

"We'll do it!" they exclaimed.

They both climbed upon the top of the cave and looking extremely fearless and then walked towards the stick and wrapped their tails, hanging around and looking at the others. They waved at each other and they waved back. Then, they got down and went back to the ground.

"All right, Sid. Truth or dare?" asked Eddie.

"Truth." said Sid.

"Okay. Have you ever kissed a girl sloth?" asked Eddie.

Sid completely looked embarrassed and lowered his eyes and then said, "No. Not really. All the girls totally resist me."

"You've never kissed a girl?" asked Diego.

"That's exactly why I wanted to beat everyone at truth or dare. I've been holding it on for 5 years." said Sid.

"It's 5 years too long. Looks like Crash and Eddie dethroned you as the king of truth and dare." said Diego.

They both cheered and then gave each other high-fives. Then, they looked at Sid and said, "No hard feelings?"

"We're cool." said Sid.


	3. Possum's Memories

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for my first 'Ice Age' fic, due to releasing my new stories over the course of 11 months. It's been almost a year since I last published my chapter and it's been long awaited. Since 'Ice Age 3' came out, I've been thinking about doing more chapters of my first 'Ice Age' fic and recently, more chapters are up in my mind that are long awaited to be released. I've been doing more fics from 'Monsters vs. Aliens' and 'Kung Fu Panda' and etc.

Well, anyways, the wait is over and for most people think that this is my second 'Ice Age' fic, think twice. My second fic was 'She's Out of My Life', even though I had a little mix-up with Rudy's gender. I'll do better next time whenever 'Ice Age 3' comes out on DVD October 27th. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Possum's Memories

After a night of serious truth-or-dare, Crash woke up and yawned softly, rubbed his eyes and then walked across the cave, looking at the sky in a light purple-ish, yellow kind. He looked up and took all the beauty in there and has thoughts about his mother in his mind.

He sighed softly and wonders what's it like in heaven, thinking that his mother is in a better place, looking down on him and Eddie, also. It seems as though he should've been there to protect him, but he didn't.

Soon, he heard Eddie woke up and saw Crash looking a little moody and asked, "Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just.... thinking." Crash answered.

"About what?"

"Our mom."

After hearing what Crash said, Eddie had this feeling that he has been thinking about her and didn't even know why he was thinking of her. He turned to him and asked, "Why do you have her in your mind anyway?"

"I don't know. It just seems like after she died, it's like she left us, you know?"

"She died when we were younger, Crash. Those pack of wolves had to hunt her down for no reason. But, she didn't leave us. If I know her, it's a sign that she won't forget us." Eddie said.

"Yeah, but what if we do?"

"Dude, we're not gonna forget her and she won't forget us. We just have to think of some of the good things we had with her."

Crash sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Remember when grandpa tried to look cool like us? Man, he was trying to copy every single one of our moves."

"How would I forget that? Dude broke his hip after that." Eddie said.

"'Broke his hip?' Make that slip and fell down the ground, saying, 'Oh, my hip! I think I twisted my pancreas and I don't even know what that means!' Man, it was so hilarious."

They both laughed hilariously and high-fived each other and thought it was a great moment to remember, and sighed together and said in unison, "Good times, good times."

"I guess we can keep those awesome memories with us in the long run." said Crash.

"Yeah, man. I seem to remember you trying to make your move with a few girl possums before she died. You were trying to look cute and good-looking, only to find out that the girl was overweight and you tried to dance with her and then, she fell on you on purpose." Eddie said, then burst into laughter.

"They never never suspected it was me dancing with a fat girl and besides, she still couldn't keep her eyes off me." said Crash.

"Actually, after that, she did. She walked away and thought it was the most humiliating moment of her life. She just stormed off, crying, like, 'This is the worst night of my life! I will never date a small possum ever again, who doesn't know how to dip me right!'"

"It was her fault that she sat on me! And she made a big deal over nothing."

"Sure, she did."

"But, it was funny afterwards, right?"

"Yeah, those were the days."

Crash chuckled and told him, "I think I feel much better now. Thanks, bro."

"Count on it." said Eddie.

They both went to the cave, only to find Manny, Sid, Diego and Ellie already awake, waiting for them to come along. Crash asked, "How long were you guys up?"

"Long enough to hear your conversation, loudly and your contagious laughing." answered Diego.

"Yeah, and what was it about some girl sitting on Crash? That part I kinda didn't get." Manny said.

Crash and Eddie looked at each other and chuckled softly. They both stammered and scoffed together. Eddie answered, "We were just.... going back to the good old days."

"The good old days, there you go. Most embarassing moments, really." said Crash.

"How embarassing?" asked Ellie.

"Trust me, sis. You don't want to know." said Crash.

"I kinda have a feeling I'm gonna know anyway."

"I'll tell you later on." said Eddie.

"Well, okay, whatever you say."

Crash and Eddie climbed up to Ellie's side and went on their way. She asked, "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Eh, it was all right." said Crash.

"Come on, I could hear you two snore loudly, as always."

"They snore all the time?" asked Manny.

"Man, they snore so loudly, you would need something to cover your ears with. It was contagious, and not to mention, disturbing."

"Look who's talking. She snores louder than us." Crash exclaimed.

"Is that even a joke?" Ellie asked.

"It's a fact!" Eddie said.

"Oh, what does it matter? I snore a little, so what?"

"Excuse us? A little?"

"Okay, a lot! Happy?"

"Didn't know you snore a lot." said Diego.

Ellie laughed sarcastically and said, "How'd you like for me to have your claws stomped on the ground?"

"Ellie, take it easy. It was just a question." Manny said.

"Okay, I guess you're right."

They noticed that Sid's been really quiet lately and it comes as a surprise for Manny and Diego, because normally he would always annoy the crap out of the pack and sees the sloth keeping his mouth shut. Manny asked, "Sid, why ae you so quiet?"

Sid looked at them and answered, "Oh, nothing. Just felt like it, I guess."

"Well, that's true, but that's not like you. You would normally never stop talking and we would be annoyed by it." said Diego.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be in a good mood, if you were beaten by your favorite game, which I'll never get over." Sid exclaimed.

"So, that's what this is. So we beat you at truth-or-dare, so what?" asked Eddie.

"Why would you take my crown?" asked Sid.

"Come on, only masters at the game know when to surrender their crown. Everyone knows that." Diego explained.

"I don't need to take any of your sympathy from you, tiger. You try being beaten by truth-or-date from them, and see what it feels like being a loser."

"Oh, come on. Don't let it get to you." Ellie said.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad 'cause we beat him at his own game." Crash said.

Sid began to get fed up with this and told them, "Oh, why don't you just button your lips, you little pests?"

"'Pests?'" Eddie asked.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing and Diego joined in also. Manny told him, "Get over it. It's just a game anyways."

"What's it to ya? It's not just a game, I became a master of this game." Sid said.

"Well, now we're the kings of the game and thank you for giving up the crown last night." said Crash.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. Let's not torture the sore loser." Diego said, and gave him a wink.

Crash and Eddie winked back and Sid got in his face and said, "We'll see who's the loser if we play it again."

"Game's over, Sid. Get used to it."

"This game isn't over until I say it's over!"

"Well, I say it is! Now, keep moving!" Manny exclaimed.

"Okay, don't have to be so irritable about it. You need a nap, mister!" Sid scoffed.

* * *

Like I said, sorry about the long wait for this fic. Anyways, I hope ya like it a lot. I've owned the first two Ice Age movies on DVD and hopefully, I'll get the third installment of the movie. It'll be very interesting. Anyways, I hope you like it. If you have any ideas on what I should put on the story in later chapters, please let me know. See ya!


	4. Rematch

What's up. I am back to 'Invisible Feelings' and what would happen if Sid didn't accept defeat?

* * *

Chapter 4: Rematch

Several hours had passed and the animals kept moving from forest to forest to head over where the herd is going to. The cool, windy breeze has refreshed all the animals, except for Sid, who's been in a slump since he got beaten by Crash and Eddie at truth-or-dare last night.

The thought of being trumped by two possums started gnawing inside his knots and insides and it made him completely ticked and furious about it. Manny saw his face undergoing a angry look and looked completely disgusted. He asked, "What's eating you?"

Sid turned quickly and saw Manny was staring him, all weird-like and replied, "Nothing's eating me? I mean, why would you ask something like that?"

"Since this morning, you've been kinda creepy-looking and very ticked off. What's up with that?" asked Manny.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Manny. I just don't feel like talking about it."

Manny couldn't quite comprehend what's up with Sid, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with being be-throned as 'king of truth-or-dare.' He wanted to tell him about it, but he's already got enough problems as it is, so it was better for him to keep his mouth shut to keep from aggravating him.

He stared at Ellie's eyes and got completely lost in them, like a sweet shade of beautiful green all around him, in a joyful yet sweet state. He sighed softly as he got really closer to him and then, Ellie stared at him and asked, "Are you staring at my eyes, Manny?"

"Yes, I am. They are so.... mesmerizing."

"Well, take 4 steps back, because you're starting to creep me out a little bit and you're too close to my face."

Manny was too close to her face and suddenly backs himself away, looking embarassed and making a fool out of himself. He turned to her and said, "Sorry about that. It's just that your eyes are so beautiful."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, though."

Manny chuckled nervously and starts to have a red spot on his cheeks and Diego turns around to see Manny blushing for the first time. He chuckled softly and asked, "So, turning on the old charm of blushing, ain't ya?"

Manny snapped out of it and said, "No way! I-I wasn't blushing!"

"Yes, you were." Diego said.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Instant replay, Manny."

Diego mimicked Manny staring at Ellie's eyes, looking cute and kinda creepy-looking at the same time to make sense and said, "Oh, Ellie. I can look into your eyes all day long."

"Okay, I don't talk like that."

"Oh, sure you didn't."

Diego left a mischeivous and sly look in his face, like Manny and Ellie belong together. Manny scoffed and rolled his eyes to deny the fact that they're really a couple, but it is kinda true though.

Diego chuckled and said, "You dog."

"Oh, sure. The one thing, you fall for something and the next thing you know, it totally turns into a big game. The big game that a sloth should've won, if those 'miscreants' trumped the king's crown! That's total and ungrateful disrespect!" Sid exclaimed.

"Okay, what is your deal, Sid?" Diego asked.

"There is no DEAL!!! Why does everyone ask me what is my problem?! There is no problem, got it?!!"

Manny, Crash, Eddie and Diego stared at him like he's totally crazy and that they never really saw Sid that mad before and Ellie asked him, "Does this have anything to do with being beat by my brothers at truth-or-dare last night?"

"No! What would make you say something like that?"

"Well, judging by your behavior and attitude and also your arrogance, I'd say you're extremely upset about that."

"Upset? Absoultely not. I'm not upset. I'm just disturbed!"

"Disturbed? The only thing that you're 'disturbed' about is the fact that you can't admit the fact that you are and always have been a sore loser!" Crash exclaimed.

Eddie put out an 'L' sign on his forehead and Crash stuck his tongue out and started laughing hysterically. Sid grew more furious about and screamed, "I am NOT a sore loser!"

"No, but by the way you act, you're acting like one." said Manny.

"You're taking their side, Manny? You're supposed to be taking MY side!"

"I'm not on your side, Sid. Come to think of it, I've never been on your side since day one."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Manny on that note." said Diego.

"Et tu, Diego?"

"Well, they did beat you at one game, but it doesn't mean that you start acting like an idiot about that."

"Look who's talking. The one tiger who couldn't take down a prey with these two front sticks that you call teeth and take him down even if he tried."

Diego quickly grabbed Sid's throat and asked, "You asking for trouble, sloth? These two front sticks will get anywhere near your face, if you say a comment about this."

"Hey, Diego. Let him go. It's not worth it. Besides, if he goes too far, take him down anyway."

He quickly lets him go, growls at him and told him, "Consider that a warning."

Crash and Eddie were laughing hysterically and said, "You just got threatened by a tiger."

Sid growled at them and exclaimed, "That's it! I'm asking you two for a rematch!"

"A rematch?" asked Crash and Eddie, in unison.

"A rematch?" asked the rest.

"That's right! A rematch. You, you and me."

"Sid, please, do not make it worse. Can't we just call it a day and move on, please?" asked Ellie.

"Who's asking you to say something? It's totally none of your business." Sid said.

"Watch it, Sid."

"Yeah, right. We could take you in anyday." said Crash.

"We beat you last night and we will beat you...again. Just name the place and when we will step up our game." said Eddie.

"Tonight, on an oncoming cave. Be there...unless you're chicken."

Sid started clucking and moving around like a chicken and then, Crash and Eddie looked at each other and both said, "Bring it on, dude!"

"I have a bad feeling he's gonna involve us." said Manny, silently.

"Oh, so you all wanna join in? Prepare to get your butts kicked, because the king of truth-or-dare will reclaim his crown and his throne."

Diego looked disgusted at it and saw Sid laughing maniacally and asked Manny, silently, "Permission to knock out the king?"

"Permission approved. And please, whatever you do, make sure the king wakes up with a faceful of tiger urine in the morning."

"Got ya covered."

* * *

The re-match is really surprising and the next round-- prepare to LOL!


	5. Another Round

The second round will have some moments leave you bursting with laughter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Another Round

As day turns into night, the gang has gathered around the cave to endure another game of truth-or-dare in order for Sid to regain his crown. Manny, Ellie and Diego were annoyed by the fact that they had to play the game again. Ellie asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

"To make sure your brothers ever regret the night that they beat me at this game! That's why!" Sid exclaimed.

"It's only been a day. Why should we suffer?" asked Manny.

"Are you questioning the king?"

"Why, does the king get his servers punished after or before the enemies?"

"Not sure yet, but there's a possible chance."

Diego and Manny looked at each other and realized that this is a complete waste, but they'll have to join in, and hope that this is the last time they'll play this game.

"And does the king want his loyal subjects to join in?" asked Diego.

"Yes, he will. Since I'm the king, I call the shots."

Diego turned to Ellie and whispered, silently, "For the record, we should let your brothers call the shots this time."

Ellie nodded her head and replied, "Gotcha."

Then, they got around in a circle and Sid comes in wearing a flower crown on his head and said, "Welcome to round deux of this game of truth or dare. I have come back to regain the control of the game and take back what's mine-- my crown, my dignity and my pride."

* * *

(A:N) deux means 'two' in French.

* * *

"And his brain, too." whispered Crash.

The possums were bursting laughing, trying to hold it in, so Sid wouldn't notice them. They cleared their throats as they faced Sid, the master of the game.

"You're going down, sloth!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Way down on the pile of dungballs!"

"We will see who goes down first, which eventually would be you two."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YES!! We get it Sid! Just shut up and start the stupid game already, please!" Manny pleaded.

"You will not speak to the king like that!" Sid exclaimed.

"I just did. Now let's move on, please."

"Truth or dare, Crash?"

Crash chuckled maliciouslyu and said, "I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to kiss Diego's butt!"

Diego looked shocked and disturbed because of that dare and Crash looked mortified and he asked, "You're joking, right?"

"I hope he is!" Diego shouted.

"Do I hear the sound of forefeit?" asked Sid.

Crash was determined to beat Sid again and he had no choice, but to kiss Diego's butt. He sighed annoyed-like and said, "As you wish, your majesty."

He walked over to Diego and said, "Please forgive me."

Then, he went over to his butt and then, he looked terribly disturbed, but looked at Sid's eyes and it told him, 'quit' 21 times. Then, his eyebrows grew lower and then, planted a kiss on Diego's butt. Manny and Ellie looked horrified by that dare. After he kiss it, Crash felt disgusted and in disbelief and said, "That's sick, dude."

Then, he walked back to the king's prescence and Diego told him, "Hey, it felt disgusting, but for some strange reason, it felt....unusually funny."

"I wish you didn't say that."

"Me, neither. It was terrible."

Crash walked away and sat down next to Eddie and asked, "How did it felt?"

He turned to his brother slowly and replied, "It.... was... a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyone else?" asked Sid.

"I'll take a truth." said Manny.

"Did you ever....step in your own poop?"

Manny gasped and stood on his feet, in anger and asked, "What kind of a question is that, you little jerk-face?"

"That kind that you would want to answer to."

"Absoultely not! That's disgusting!"

"But you admit you didn't do it!"

"Okay, that's enough." Ellie said.

Manny's eyes grew lower and angrier, like he was ready to beat someone down and then went back to Ellie and whispered, "We'll get him back."

"Next!"

"I'll take a truth." said Eddie.

"Have you ever puked before?"

Eddie remembed the terrifying moment about that topic and grew intimidated and then said, "Once when I was 6 and I ate some bad berries. My stomach grew so bad, that I got sick and then, threw uo all over the hill."

"And all over me." Crash said.

'That's because you were in the way!"

"If you hadn't gotten me sick, I would've had the energy to beat you up, which I still might!"

"Hey, Crash. Let's just focus on the one we're about to beat."

Crash looked at Sid and he waved a 'hello', but a very 'you're finished' gesture. He lowered his eyebrows and said, "You're right. We'll find out what makes him tick."

"Okay, anyone got anything else?"

"I'll say truth."

"Okay, Diego. Name your embarassing moment."

Diego had to prevent himself for telling anyone about his embarassing moment, but he had several few and then, he said, "One time, when I was with my brothers, we would see who could roar louder and then, one time when I let out a roar, my mouth was caught in some drool and spit, because something locked in my throat, only to find that I've been pranked by my brothers, by putting a dead mouse on my mouth. As if that wasn't embarassing enough, I accidently...let one rip and it wasn't my mouth."

Crash and Eddie gasped in disbelief and Manny asked, "Diego! You mean, you--"

"I farted, four times."

"You know, you didn't have to tell us that." said Ellie.

"That was just disgusting!" Eddie said.

"You? Fart? Are you serious?" asked Crash.

Sid started laughing hysterically about the situation and it left Diego blushing a little. Manny saw him blushing and said, "Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one in the blushing train today."

Diego turned to Manny and asked, "What are you talking about? I did not blush!"

"Right and I'm suddenly a unicorn with horns."

"It was just a little blush."

"A little?"

"Okay, Ellie, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." said Ellie.

"I dare you to use your trunk to bash Manny's head....hard."

Ellie looked disturbed about Sid's constant dare and Manny seemed fazed about it. She gulped and then, raised her trunk and knocked him out 5 times...hard. Manny exclaimed, "Ow! Ellie!"

"I'm sorry, honey. He made me do it as a dare."

"Don't worry. When Crash and Eddie win this, I'll be their third king of this game."

"I heard that! There's room for one king and that's me."

"Don't let that get in your head, because it's too thick."

"All righty, then. It's now time to ask your king a truth or a dare."

Crash and Eddie looked at each other and high-fived each other for spilling out some embarassing secrets from Sid. They looked at Diego, giving them a thumbs-up and Manny and Ellie winked at them.

"Okay, Sid. Truth or dare?" asked Crash.

"I'll take a truth."

"Okay. I got one. Have you ever....peed on yourself?"

Sid went from extremely combative to nervousness as he found out that there was a problem holding his urination problems. He looked at them and didn't want to answer and then, everyone else stared at them, saying, "We're waiting."

Sid gulped and said, "One time, I had some urination problems and peed at my brothers, and I also wet my fur everytime I go to sleep. And when I woke up the next morning, I end up with a puddle of pee all over me and there was this one time.... I sorta accidently....peed on Diego's face while he was sleeping."

Crash and Eddie gasped in shock and said, "No!"

"You did WHAT?!" Diego roared.

"You peed on Diego?" asked Manny.

"It was one time! Or two...or three and probably about 12 times, I peed on Diego's face by accident."

"So it was you that peed on me?" asked Diego.

"Yeah, that was me."

"And I thought those little possums peed on my face."

Diego looked at them and accidently accused them for peeing on his face. He said, "I am so sorry for accusing you of that. I don't even know how will I make this up to you."

"Seems someone can't hold their bladder properly." said Crash.

"And you still don't." Eddie said.

"Watch it, bro!"

"Well, guess what. The king finally fell-eth down and Crash and Eddie keep their crowns." Manny said.

"What?! No fair! As your king, you cannot do that to me and I want a rematch!!" Sid yelled.

"No more rematches! That's the one mark of being the king, not knowing when to accept their defeat." said Diego.

"Congratulations, boys. You just trumped the king...twice." said Ellie.

"I shall prevail again! I'll be ten times better than ever! You're gonna wish you never messed with the king ever!"

"Sid, give it a rest, will ya? It's over."

"It can't be over. I say it's over when I say it's over."

"Well, I just said it's over. So, it's over. And on that note, it's sleepytime."

"Yeah, he's got a point. Time for me to hit the hay." said Eddie.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Totally!"

They both high-fived each other as they laid down on the floor, falling asleep. Ellie saw them tuckered out and picked them up with her trunk and put them in a nearby branch and wrapped their tails around it. She turned to others and said, "Good night, boys."

"Good night, Ellie."

Then, she fell asleep on the ground also and Diego and Manny saw Sid falling asleep as well. Then, they both turned themselves in for the night and Manny said, "You know, I don't know about you, but I'm glad it's over."

"Yeah, so am I. When the sun rises, Sid won't have a problem with urinating anymore, cause he'll taste tiger pee in the morning." Diego snickered.

Manny laughed softly and said, "I would love to see that."

"I'll let you know."

Then, they both fell asleep and wake up for a new day of migrating and venturing off on the journey.

Early morning comes in and Diego opened by blurry, green eyes, moane silently, yawned a little, stretching his paws and looking at the sky and it had a pink-purple-ish, yellow color. And at that point, Diego let out a small, devious smile for what he's got planned.

Manny woke himself and asked, silently, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

Diego shushed him and answered, "Remember when I said I was gonna get Sid back?"

"Yeah, why?"

Diego smiled deviously and saw Sid snoring, then, Diego went over to his face to check to see if he's sleeping, then he lifted his leg up and started peeing all over Sid. Diego sighed softly to feel the release of urine coming out. Manny snickered softly, to hold himself from laughing hysterically and from waking up everyone else in the cave.

Then, Diego crept away silently to keep out of Sid's way and then, went to Manny and saw him looking very impressed. He whispered, "Mission accomplished."

"When he wakes up, he'll freak out." Manny whispered, as they gave each other a high-five.

Later, Ellie, Crash and Eddie were awake and came out of the cave where they saw Manny and Diego waiting for them. Manny asked, "You all ready?"

"Very ready!" Crash exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Eddie said.

"So, where's Sid?" asked Ellie.

They heard him scream and then, they entered to the cave and saw Sid covered in something wet and disgusting.

Ellie asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm in urine! Someone peed on me." said Sid.

Diego stifled his lauging and cleared his throat and asked, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! And it smells and tastes like tiger pee."

"Yeah, it was me."

Sid looked shocked and noticed that Diego was the one peeing on Sid. He said, "I can't believe you!"

"That's what you get for peeing on me."

"Ellie, do something!"

"Diego, what were you thinking? You peed on this sloth!"

"That's right!"

"You should've woken me and my brothers up for that. That would've been so funny."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it again." said Crash.

"Might be your lucky days, boys."

Sid pouted a while, then got up and followed them, muttering, "Unbelieveable."

"Well, hey. Next time, you'll learn how to spill our embarassing and personal secrets and tell us about it." said Manny.

"And, also, we're even," Diego smirked.

"Crash and Eddie are now the kings of truth-or-dare."

"Someday, I will get my crown."

"Yeah, that someday will be never. Now let's get moving!"

Sid sighed for a while and started walking with them, trying to forget about the whole thing and from that moment, he might think twice before forcing them to play truth-or-dare.

* * *

Told you it would LOL! I'll be back with more and some Crash and Eddie moments!


	6. Conversin' with Ellie

I'm back with another Crash and Eddie moment.

* * *

Chapter 6: Conversin' with Ellie

As the day goes on, Crash started looking at the sky and every one of these clouds remind him of his mother and thinks very fondly of her in every single way he possibly could. He sighed sadly and contined looking at the sky when Ellie saw him feeling a little sad.

"What's wrong, Crash?" she asked.

Crash looked at Ellie, concerned-like and said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, sis."

Ellie gave him a little glare on her face, like she's waiting for the truth to come out of him. She said, "Crash.... I know when something's wrong and you stare at the sky. That tells me there's something wrong with you."

Crash sighed sadly and Ellie asked, "You wanna tell big sis Ellie all about it?"

"Well, okay. How do I put this? I just can't stop thinking about my mom. Me and Eddie have been tight ever since she died and we've been like a family before she passed away, just me, her and Eddie."

"Yeah, I remember your mom. She's really nice and caring. I remember you all took me in when I had no one." she said.

"That's because we would always keep an eye on you."

"So, why are you sad about it?"

"Well, I'm just worried that I might forget about her, now that I have a few memories of her."

Ellie lifted her trunk to pet Crash's back to comfort him. She told him, "You will never forget your mother. You know she loves you very much and will always be there for you two."

"I know. It's been, like, so long since she passed away and got eaten by those wolves. I just have a hard time dealing with the loss and the pain and suffering I've endured after she passed away."

"Hey, you guys were stronger and you had me around."

"Yeah, that's true. We always did protect you."

"So, if your mom protected you, you always always protect yourselves and me. That way, you could always have memories of your mom and cherish all the good times you had with her."

Crash looked at Ellie for a while, and he started to smile at er. He chuckled softly and said, "You're right. I still do keep all the good times I had with her and me and Eddie will always remember her."

"Hey, guys."

Eddie came by and saw Crash and Ellie hanging out with them. He asked, "So, what's up?"

"We're just talking about our mom." said Crash.

Eddie sighed and said, "Yeah, she was pretty awesome to be with, wasn't she?"

"She was. It's because of her we would always protect each other and have fun with each other. She was a good person to be with."

"Yeah, I think she's the reason we get along so well, usually."

"Usually? We always fight a lot."

"We don't fight that much."

"Actually, you guys do." Ellie said.

"And what do we fight about?" asked Crash.

"Everything-- girls, who's first for everything, beating each other at games and who gets what and the list goes on and on and on."

"Since when?"

"Every year."

"You know, she's got a good point. And you always start it."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Exactly my point."

"What point?"

"You guys fight a lot."

They realize that they do bicker about everything they do, who's first, competing and everything in between. They looked at each other Crash said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Eddie said.

They both hugged each other and Ellie loved that little moment of seeing two brothers hugging. She said, "See, that's what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, even though we fight a lot, we're still brothers."

"That's our job."

"Yeah, it's true."

"Wanna head back inside the cave?"

"Sure, that's if we don't play truth-or-dare again."

"Actually, Sid's quitting it." said Manny.

"How?" asked Ellie.

"Well, after Diego's pee-pee prank this morning, I don't think he'll be playing any more truth-or-dare at all."

They went back and saw Sid, looking disturbed, almost as if he was beaten up. Crash asked, "Dude, what happened?"

"I've been tackled by Diego." Sid answered.

"Tackled 'how'?" asked Ellie.

"Let's just say that I'm the new reigning champ of hand-wrestling. I won and what Sid got is a face full of my butt. I had to sit on his face and let him smell it." Diego answered.

"You sat on him?" asked Eddie.

"His butt smells horrible!" Sid whined.

"Man, I wish we could've seen that."

"You can."

Diego crept towards Sid and sat on him again. Sid screamed and groaned in disgust and said, "Okay, you win. Please get off me."

Crash and Eddie were laughing hysterically and Diego chuckled a little. He asked, "Great idea, right?"

"Completely!" answered Eddie.

"I wish I could do that!" Manny said.

"It would be amazing to see a mammoth sit on a sloth."

Diego got up and Crash and Eddie gave him knuckle-touches and Diego knuckle-touched them back. Manny came across Sid and then, lowered himself down and sat on him. No one could hear Sid scream and when Manny got up, Sid looked completely puzzled and distraught by this.

Sid got up and asked, "When you do you guys not sit on me?"

"When you stop challenging us to truth-or-dare." said Diego.

"Fine. You win."

"Great. Now let's get some rest."

"Good night, everyone."

"Good night."

* * *

It's both sweet and funny, I guess. But, I'll be back for more!


	7. Crash's Nightmare

Well, I'm back with more of 'Invisible Feelings'. I'm gonna show you guys how Crash and Eddie's mother died and I hope it's something interesting.

* * *

Chapter 7: Crash's Nightmare

Later that night, in the cave, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie were all asleep...except for Crash, who started tossing and turning and mumbling softly in his sleep, like there's a nightmare coming up.

"No... mom, please....what are you doing to her, you stupid wolves.....get off her!" Crash mumbled.

Eddie opened one eye and overheard Crash mumbling in his sleep, looking a little annoyed, but concerned at the same time, because it does involve their mother, like he's dreaming of her. He sighed softly and went back to sleep, while Crash is still dreaming of her and that horrific night of their mother's death.

_Flashback_

_"RUN, BOYS!!!" their mother screamed._

_Crash and Eddie did what their mother said and started to find a few places to hide while their mother had to deal with these blood-sucking wolves._

_4 wolves started to run after her and she ran as fast as she could just to save herself and her boys. She kept running and running until she found a place to hide. She looked up and saw a log, and then, she jumped on it and hid on the inside, hoping no one would find her. Meanwhile, the wolves were looking for her and got past the log._

_She pops out the log and sees the wolves making their way and she quietly exits the log, hoping no one would get to her. Then, the wolves started sniffing her scent and one smelled it from behind the log._

_"You lot smell something?" one wolf asked._

_The other wolves started sniffing the scent and replied, "No, mate. I don't smell anything."_

_"I'm telling you blokes, I smell something."_

_Then, another wolf started smelling the scent somewhere near them and answered, "You know what? I think I do. It-it smells like a runaway possum!"  
_

_They spotted her running towards a tree and climbing it's branches. They looked at her and wanted a piece of her quickly, so they ran towards the tree and ran around it in circles. She became completely frightened to the fact that the wolves caught her in sight and that they were gonna kill her sons._

_"You might as well give up, lady and we'll go easy on you!" one wolf shouted._

_She was having none of it and she jumped out of the tree branches, which made them more furious and ran after her. She ran and ran as fast as she could, just to save her breath and get back to her sons in one piece until..._

_"Leave our mother alone!" Crash shouted._

_She saw Crash and Eddie standing in the tree branches, throwing rocks at the wolves, and also ran after them as well, in which their mother followed them and that they'll get back to the cave, so they could rescue mom._

_However, one wolf confronted her and she backed away slowly, while he laughed sinisterly at her, saying, "You're gonna wish you'd never been born!"_

_Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie got chased by wolves, in order to avoid getting their mother killed as well. They cut them off at a cliff, where it's 25 feet down the ground, and as they kept running, Crash and Eddie turned around, while the wolves went forward, which made them distracted and they fell down off the cliff. They looked down and saw them falling down._

_They high-fived each other and that they tricked these wolves, unaware that their mother's life is at stake. They went back to check on her to see if she's still alive._

_The wolf got close to her and let out his claws and scratched her face up, then he got to her face, beat her down mercilessly, clawed her, scratched her and then, the unthinkable happened, he threw her across the air, leaped up and stabbed her in the back with his claws. Blood poured out of her back and she fell down to the ground. He growled heavily and then, went on his way, leaving a possum, bleeding and breathless._

_When Crash and Eddie returned to find their mom, Eddie gasped in horror as he saw their mother, bleeding and scratched up. He screamed, "CRASH!!!"_

_Crash looked really worried and then, started running and then, when he saw Eddie, he looked really mortified, but when he saw their mom, he looked even more morified to see her like this. He walked silently to her, held his mom's head, hoping that he eyes are still open. He whispered, "Come on, mom. Wake up. Please wake up!"_

_He heard a groan coming from her and pleaded Eddie to come her. He ran to her and said, "Don't worry, mom. EVerything's gonna be okay. We'll still take care of you."_

_She panted slowly and said, "I don't think that's possible. The wolves got to me, so.... I can't live anymore."_

_"No! No, NO!! PLEASE don't say that!" Crash pleaded._

_"If you leave us, we don't know what we're gonna do." Eddie said, with tears in his eyes._

_"You boys will have to take care of yourselves and also, take care of Ellie. She needs you two. Promise me you'll look after her and take care of yourselves as well."_

_Crash hid his face in a rock, to prevent tears falling down his eyes, but then looked at her in the eye and nodded his head, slowly. Eddie wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffled 3 times and whispered, with his voice cracking, "We promise."_

_She sighed and said, "Thank you, boys. I'm very proud to have you both as my sons. I'll always look after you....because I--"_

_Then, she stopped breathing and her hand slowly hit the ground and she didn't move anymore. Crash looked upset and tried everything he could to bring her back to life, but it was no use. She's dead. He started breaking down, crying and Eddie looked at him with tears coming down on his face. They hugged each other while they were crying, like the one they gre close to, is gone._

Back to reality...

Crash woke up from this dreadful nightmare and tragic memory and felt like he could've done something to prevent it from happening, but he couldn't and felt really guilty about it. He had this pathetic look on his face, like he's been crying for several years and never stopped. He sighed mournfully and laid his head back down on the ground, with a tear rolling out of his eye and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Eddie woke up also, but little did Crash know, is that Eddie's dreaming of his mom, as well. He looked at Crash and saw him, getting all teary-eyed, like he finished crying, probably because of the bad dream he had. He sighed softly and really felt sorry for him, because he could've helped Crash as well to get rid of the wolf that killed their mom and he got a little misty-eyed and by the he closed his eyes, he opened one eye, as a tear started to come out of his face.

* * *

Might want to get some tissues, just in case, same thing for the next chapter.


	8. Feelings Unleashed

This chapter will be definitely heartfelt and humorous at the same time. Trust me, it's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 8: Feelings Unleashed

The next morning, Crash was the only one up, looking at the sky, waiting for the sun to rise up and thinking about his mother. He held his arms tighter, to keep himself from getting cold and everything. He feels a small pat on his shoulder and he turned around it was Eddie.

He sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

He sat down next to Crash and said, "I just want to talk to you."

"Dude, I really don't feel like talking."

"You have to tell me sometime, otherwise it'll keep bottling up inside you and you'll explode at any given moment."

"There's nothing to tell, Eddie!"

Eddie grew concerned about his brother, thinking that there's nothing wrong with him, but he knows there's something wrong with him and he wants to find out what it is and how it's affecting him. He looked at him and said, "You're in denial."

Crash stopped himself, looked very agitated at Eddie and then, turned around slowly and asked, "What did you say?"

"Dude, you're in denial. You just don't want to admith that there's a problem. I know it had something to do with our mom, right?"

Crash sighed exasperatedly and replied, "Okay, you caught me. I can't stop thinking about her. You got anything else for me?"

"I just want to ask you....why couldn't you tell me or any one of us about your depression?"

"I thought you and Ellie knew about my problem."

"Yeah, when you told us about what you were thinking about, but not why you hide it from us."

Crash started to look really angry and told him, "You know what?! You want to know why I hid it from you guys?! Okay, I'll tell you. You have NO idea what it's like to just feel guilty about your mother dying before her eyes and see her laying down in a pool full of blood on her body and seeing it at a young age. I've been reliving that moment every freakin' night and it still hurts that I couldn't do anything to help her! I blamed myself for not helping her and getting rid of that stupid wolf that killed her. How do you think this makes me feel?! So, don't you come around her asking me how I feel, because I know you were there, but it's too painful for me, because you don't understand anything! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL, EDDIE!!!!"

Eddie looked really shocked and surprised that his own twin brother has this feeling of guilt, anger and frustration, but at the same time, feels a ginormous about of grief and remorse over the situation, because of the unknown. Crash panted furiously and just starts breaking down in tears, got himself down the floor and let out a few choked sobs. He got down to Crash and said, "I'm sorry you feel that way. I-I didn't even know that's how you feel."

Crash looked at Eddie, in a very concerned and caring look that just makes him feel a little comforted. He told him, "There's nothing that you could've done. There wasn't anything we could've done. And I know how much we both miss mom, because I miss her all the time. Do you even realize that every night I cry in my sleep, that I still have that memory rewinding in my head and it won't stop until it's stopped? I just feel helpless and trapped, just like you are. It's like we lost someone so important in our lives and we can't bring her back. You know, life just isn't fair for us."

Eddie paused for a sec, as he continued to vent, tears were coming from his eyes and starts sobbing softly. He looked at his brother, in which there were tears coming out of his eyes as well. Eddie's tears fell down on the ground, sniffled 2 times and continues, with his voice breaking, "She came the only thing that happened to our lives and with her gone, it's like... a part of our lives just left us behind and totally abandoned us. It gets me really sad and frustrated knowing that this happened."

Crash looked at his brother, as he watched him break down crying and then, comes in to hug him. Eddie started sobbing on his shoulder and Crash whispered, "I'm sorry I blew up on you."

"It's okay. I understand." Eddie said, tearfully.

Eddie feels a tear coming from his eye and Crash wipes it for him and they looked at each other and said, "Look at us. We turned out okay without being mauled by a few creatures, not even ugly sloths."

Eddie starts laughing while he was wiping his tears from his eyes. That joke really made him smile and it was Crash smile too. Then, he told Eddie, "Maybe some ugly sloths, like Sid will be a good example to scare away dangerous creatures."

"Yeah, I know, right?" asked Eddie.

They smiled at each other and started laughing with each other, like they're really here for each other and they understand where which one is coming from. They do miss their mother, but they'll have a little piece of her that stays in them.

Crash chuckled softly and they looked at the sun coming out. Then, they smiled at the sky and realized that their mother is smiling down on them. Eddie told him, "She must be happy for us that we're here for each other."

"Yeah, and as long as we're together, everything's cool." Crash said.

"Brothers?"

Crash looked at Eddie's fist, waiting for a pound and he smiled and said, "Brothers."

Then, he reached for Eddie's fist and touched it as a knuckle-touch. Then, Manny comes in and said, "Morning, guys."

"Hey, Manny." they said, in unison.

"How long you guys been awake?"

"Not long." said Eddie.

"Ellie kinda overheard you guys talk."

"She did?" asked Crash.

Then, Ellie came out of the cave, looking definitely pleased to see Crash and Eddie getting along and sharing their feelings. They saw her looking really happy and she said, "I'm really glad to see you two sharing your thoughts."

"Well, actually, Eddie helped me. I started letting out my personal feelings and he let out some too." Crash explained.

"Yeah, we really gained this connection back to us." Eddie said.

"That's good enough for me." she said.

Soon, Sid stepped out of the cave, looking tired and beaten down. They looked at his eyes and face and it looks like it's been flattened. Manny smiled and said, "Morning, Sid."

"It's morning, but there's nothing good about it." Sid said.

"And why is that?" asked Ellie.

"Because I've had a face full of butts last night. Manny sat down and Diego sat on me also, and his butt smells horrible! I feel like my face has gone flat and it almost smells like tiger poop."

Eddie starts laughing hysterically and Crash tried to stifle his laughter. Sid looked very insulted and asked, "You find this funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that word, 'tiger poop' got me laughing." Eddie said.

Then, Crash starts laughing as well and Sid said, "I don't find that funny, at all."

"Then, why are they laughing?" asked Manny.

"Nice use of your butt, by the way." Ellie whispered.

"My butt says thank you."

"Tell him you're welcome."

"Morning, my peeps." said Diego.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" asked Sid.

"Gretting you all in the morning. So, does my butt stink wore you in?"

"It turned me in every which way but loose."

"That's what you get for letting Crash kiss my butt on truth or dare the other day."

Sid groaned and started whining, "When in this gonna stop?"

"Only if you accept defeat in truth-or-dare."

"Or involving us in it." said Manny.

Sid groaned and then sighed wearily and said, "Okay. I know when I'm beaten. I'll stop."

"Good. Because soon, Crash and Eddie are the new kings of truth-or-dare." said Ellie.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick butt!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Only if one of us cane sit on him." Crash said.

"What have I gotten myself into? Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Let's just head on. You can part in your own sweet sorrow later on." Manny said.

"Whatever."

* * *

At least it's getting good. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Apologies

I have returned for making new chapters!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Apologies

After they left the cave after a much-needed sleep, the gang continued migrating and Sid was being his usual self; annoying the crap out of the others by his constant rambling and stuff, and also talking about being the king of truth-or-dare. It was apparent that Sid wasn't accepting defeat anymore.

Hearing Sid talk made Manny and Diego a little ticked off and it gets on their nerves every five seconds. Manny grew infuriated and stopped himself, turned to Sid with his eyebrows lower, got to his face and asked, "Are you finished?"

Sid saw those angry looks of Manny. It was the 'please shut up before you force me to do it for you' angry look. He chuckled nervously and said, "Did you want me to finish up?"

"No, I only wanted to tell you to LET GO OF YOUR STUPID CROWN ALREADY!!!! Jeez, you've been talking about being the king of truth-or-dare for a few days and you still can't let that go?! Why can't you just accept defeat for once?"

"You're missing the point, Manfred. A king is supposed to be the king of everything and rule the world as your own oyster. For me, the whole game is my oyster and clams." Sid explained.

"If you don't shut up and let Crash and Eddie take charge of your crown, I'm gonna squeeze your neck so bad, that some oysters might destroy your clams." Diego said.

Sid stared at him confusedly and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

Diego snarled at him and said, "It means let the possums take the crown, already!"

"You know, once of these days, I will earn my crown! It's my moment to shine! For I am the master of truth-or-dare!"

"Used to be king of truth-or-dare." argued Manny.

"Someday, I shall overcome!"

Diego groaned and said, "This is NOT good! I'm hoping we can overcome this. Sid got beaten twice and why should we suffer?"

Ellie sighed frustratedly and said to Manny, "How long will this go on?"

"It won't take long....I hope. He usually talks about it for a few days or months, even, and when it comes, he'll forget about it and move on, at least for a while."

"Man, I hope he gives it a rest, because it's giving us headaches, headaches, headaches, headaches, headaches, headaches, headaches, headaches, headaches." Crash said.

Eddie looked at Crash a little strange-like and said, "You know, you don't have to repeat 'headaches' every single time."

"You try repeating a word more than one time."

"Do that and I'll rip off your vocal cords." Diego said.

"Sorry, dude."

Later on, they took it easy in a nearby river and took some relaxation until they keep going. Crash and Eddie were playing around in a tree, spinning around a branch with their tails. Eddie stopped and saw Crash still spinning around and around and then, jumps off the branch and grabs the branch and holds on there. Eddie cheered with delight and said, "New world record! Tail-swinging in a tree in 3 minutes, 45 seconds. That ties the record for most longest time swinging arounf the tree without puking."

"New record?" Diego asked.

"Well, we always see how much longer does one of us swing around the branch with our tails within 3 or 4 minutes, without throwing up." Crash said.

"How do you guys do that?"

"It's simple, really. You just hang your tail around the branch, then you start to swing around the branch, close your eyes, thinking about something cool, then, after that, you fly up in the air and hold on to a branch for the longest time."

"It's really easy and fun!" Eddie said.

"Does Ellie do it?"

"Kinda, but she doesn't go for that kinda stuff. When she climbs a tree, she falls down with it."

"I can hear you from here! You guys persuaded me to jump up and see who spins the longest time in the tree and then I almost threw up and almost killed myself." Ellie said.

"That was one time!" exclaimed Crash.

"Yeah, how can you blame us for that?" asked Eddie.

"Because you both were laughing at me when I fell down the ground."

"We just couldn't help it!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, Diego. Think Sid will have a chance to regain his crown again?" asked Manny.

Diego sighed and looked at Manny and answered, "Not a chance, if he mentions it again."

"Maybe I should be the new master of truth-or-dare, don't ya think?"

"Only if it's cool with us." Crash said.

"Why not?"

"How's Sid taking it?" asked Ellie.

They turned their attention to Sid, which they saw putting his head down in the water to cure his shame. Manny and Diego scoffed and said, in unison, "Not very well."

Crash and Eddie looked at each other and thought it would be a good idea to sort of let it go and move on with life. They got to Sid and Crash asked, "Can we talk to you?"

Sid lifted his head out of the water and turned to see Crash and Eddie looking at him. He scoffed angrily and asked, "What do you want? Came to humiliate me again?"

"The last thing we could do is humiliate you. We just came to...apologize." said Eddie.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For beating you at truth-or-dare and for embarassing you."

Sid sighed and looked at them and then, felt completely guilty about not dealing with being beat at truth-or-dare to two possums. He said, "Look, I should be the one that's sorry. I guess I was sort of a little jerk, almost, a bit."

"Sort of?" Crash and Eddie asked.

"Little?" Manny asked.

"Almost?" asked Diego.

"A bit?" asked Ellie.

"Okay! Okay! I was a huge jerk that doesn't deal with being beaten."

"We can live with that." Crash said.

"Listen, I was wrong, okay? I never meant to be such a big retard to you guys. Anyways, I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"So, no hard feelings?" asked Eddie.

Sid smiled and said, "No hard feelings."

They were hand-shaking and buried the hatchet a little. They were back to being friends rather than competitors. Manny, Diego and Ellie sighed of relief and so did Crash and Eddie. Diego came over to Sid and said, "I'm glad you put this crap behind you and if you ever act like a jerk again, I will urinate you....again."

Sid chuckled and said, "Deal."

"I gotta say, you were doing pretty good peeing on Sid." Manny said.

"Wait! You mean, you knew about this, Manny?" he asked.

"Of course. He peed on your face when everyone else was asleep."

Diego and Manny started laughing and gave each other a kunckle touch and Sid chuckled and said, "That was pretty funny, though."

"Yeah. And Manny sitting on you, that really made me laugh hard."

"I gotta say, my butt did pretty good."

Everyone started laughing with each other and talking to each other while they were still in the river. As the sky turned light blue, they headed off the river and kept on walking to another place.

* * *

LOL That was awesome! Next chapter will be a little heartfelt.


	10. Talking About Mom

This is where it gets heartfelt for everyone.

* * *

Chapter 10: Talking About Mom

As sunset come forth, the gang continued walking towards the horizon and heading south. Crash still has his mother on his mind and Eddie looked at him with a smile and a wink. Crash winked back and smiled at him too. Ellie asked, "So, thinkin' of your mom?"

"Yep. As usual." said Crash.

"You never asked us about your mom, anyway. What was she like?" asked Sid.

"What wasn't she like? She's special to me and Eddie. We would always spend time with each other, keeps us all together and most times, would have enough strength to take care of us and Ellie." Crash explains.

"Yeah, she's keeps us all together and completely gives us comfort. In fact, they taught me how to be a possum." said Ellie.

"You didn't tell us that your mother raised you as a---"

Manny paused when he saw Ellie's eyes turning stern and gives out a 'stop while you're at it' look. Manny chuckled nervously and said, "Never mind."

"Anyway, like I said, she's like the tower of strength for all of us and we're really grateful that she was a part of our lives."

"That's incredible. She's like everything to you guys, right?" asked Diego.

"Exactly."

"So, what happened to her?" asked Manny.

"Well, one day, she went out to get some food for us until some wolves caught her holding some berries and then, they leaped up and attacked her out of nowhere and chased her around, wanting a piece of it. Then, she dropped the berries and kept on running. Then, they spotted us and we had to keep Ellie away from them as soon as possible. So, she had to find a place to hide from them and she hid in a log, hoping that they won't find her. But, when they left, she took off running again and the wolves caught her running, but we distracted three wolves and we had to fool them by catching us to avoid catching our mom and then, we ran off until we reached the highes part of the cliff, and we turned around to confuse them and they fell down on the cliff. We completely fooled them and we thought we should check on mom and see if she's okay, but by the time we got to her, it was too late. All that's left of her is blood, a dead body and a tragic loss." said Crash.

"We thought she was playing dead, but with the blood out of her body, it was obvious that it was real and that she really is dead." Ellie said.

Eddie sighed while being a bit misty-eyed and said, "I guess she died for us, you know? Things always happen for a reason, but we were in tears after this happened. It was like, 'please tell me it didn't even happen', but it did happen."

"I didn't know you guys had to go through something like that and still have each other." Manny said.

"It's been a struggle to take care of ourselves, but it was worth it." Eddie said.

"You know, my mom and dad were killed by human hunters with spears and rocks and everything. They had to kill the two most important people in my life and I was very young when I witnessed that. It still haunts me for so long and how do you see something this horrible in an early age? You might think it would happen to someone else, but not to you. That's why I became so grouchy and everything, because I had to hide away my true feelings from anyone and that's even before I met Sid and he's still a pain in the butt, but he's very joyful and amazing, which kinda broke down the wall I shut myself in. The same with Diego and with you guys now."

"We didn't know that happened to you. How did you find out?" asked Ellie.

"One time, we were taking a human baby back to it's family and we stopped in a cave where we found some drawings there and Manny saw three mammoths and it resembles his family and gave us a flashback of a horrible tragedy. At that point, when I saw Manny a little teary-eyed, I knew that he was not such a grouch after all. He's just a regular guy that needs a friend." Sid explained.

"Is that true?" asked Crash.

Manny sighed and said, "Yeah, it's true. Very true. Although, I didn't want to have the same thing I have with my kids and end up with them not knowing their own parents."

"That's sad. Not as sad as my mom left me behind, because I was too annoying and a nuisance between me and my parents." Sid said.

"Oh, there's a shock." said Diego, sarcastically.

"No, seriously. The reason why they abandonded me, because when I got older, all I did was get on their nerves with my noises, talking and stuff like that. So, I got sent to live with my uncles and cousins, but they get sick of me very easily."

"How easily?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, how easly?" asked Diego.

"Repeat the same word more than once, beg them to tag along with them and just make some noises at night."

"So, basically, you're more annoying than usual than you are now?" asked Crash.

Sid made a face that says, 'you're joking, right' and replied, "Yes, I am."

"Wow. That's no surprise." Manny said.

"What's your story, Diego?" asked Eddie.

Diego cleared his throat and said, "Well, where do I start? A few years after I was born, my father died and after that, my mother brought us along to find a new home and when we got there, several days after that, a pack of wolves surrounded our mother and she got out of her way to save us and she fought those wolves like crazy. But, the wolves already defeated our mother and she had one life left and the wolves killed her, straight to her heart. We were feeling a great amount of loss and she left Soto in charge. They grieve pretty quick and we've been survivors to fight, kill for food and give orders. Before I met you guys, I became cold-hearted and a villain and after that, I started to be more of a friend and a defender, but still have the hunting skills in me. So, I thank my mom for that."

"And you also left out that you were planning on killing the human baby and protect it also." Manny said.

"You guys had to care for a human baby?" asked Ellie.

"It's a long story. We had to keep an eye on this little terror, but this kid is really cool to be around and it changed our perspective towards humans and basically, it just seemed like, they're still enemies, but they also have feelings like us. It was kinda sad to let him go, but he's been a delight for some of us and at least he found his family." said Sid.

"Wow. That's incredible." said Crash.

"It's nothing, really."

"I lost my mom some years ago and that was after I was born. My mother and my father got attacked by some vicious predators and left me behind. I didn't even know what happened and then, I found myself alone in a cave and I saw a possum smiling at me and there were two behind her, which were Crash and Eddie, of course, and they were welcome enough to let me in this family. I gotta say that was one of the most amazing things of my life." Ellie said.

"Sounds like we've been through a lot by sharing our stories." said Crash.

"But, we're still lucky we have each other, right?" asked Eddie.

"Extremely lucky."

They both gave each other some knuckle-touches and high-fives and hugs to each other. At that point, even though they can get on each other's nerves, they're still together. EVeryone continued on with their migration and they're hitting the road for what's coming soon.

* * *

Is that sweet or what? I'll post some more chapters soon.


	11. Seeing Mom Again

Well, I am almost to the end of the story and you guys are gonna see Crash and Eddie's mom as an angel. It's really awesome!

* * *

Chapter 11: Seeing Mom Again

It was a late night in a cave and everyone else was sleeping, including Crash and Eddie. As the boys were sleeping, the wind was blowing through the cave. Crash was shivering a little bit and he slept on Eddie's back to keep himself warm. Then, suddenly, they heard a small voice from out of nowhere.

_"Boys..."_

It woke Crash up and he could hear it from somewhere. He woke up Eddie up and he mumbled, "What?"

"Do you hear something?" asked Crash.

"I don't hear anything. Go back to sleep."

"Dude, I'm serious. I really heard something."

"I'm sure you did."

_"Crash.... Eddie...."_ the voice said.

At that point, Eddie woke up completely surprised when he heard that voice come out of nowhere. He turned to Crash and whispered, "Dude, someone said my name."

"You believe me now?"

Eddie groaned for a while and said, "Yeah, I believe you now."

They decided to go check out where it came from and they scurried out of the cave and went to the top of the cave, where they see a bright light coming out of nowhere. As the light got brighter, they saw an angel coming down towards them. Crash and Eddie couldn't believe what they're gonna see and as the angel came down on them, they were familiar with who it was. She smiled at them and said, "Hello, boys."

They were surprised to know that the angel is their mother. Crash dropped his jaw and couldn't believe his eyes to see what if it's reality. Eddie got really misty eyed when he saw his mother in person. Crash asked, "Is that really you?"

She smiled at them and said, "Yeah, it's really me."

They couldn't believe that it was reality. They thought it was a dream, but it really wasn't. They breathed deeply in excitement as they saw their mother floating in the sky. Crash said, :We really missed you."

"I missed you guys as well. I see you two have been growing up a little bit."

"We have. We're actually doing okay." Eddie said.

"How is Ellie?" she asked.

"She's doing okay."

"Is that mammoth treating her well?"

"Yes, he is. To her, he's like a perfect gentleman. He doesn't take her for granted. He loves being around her." Crash said.

"I see. You boys have been taking care of each other, right?" she asked.

"Most definitely. We've been inseperable with each other."

"Crash has missed you a lot and he's been thinking about you all the time." Eddie said.

"I really have. I just thought about you and I worry that I might forget you."

She puts her hand on Crash's shoulder and he actually felt her touch coming from her. He looked at her and she said, "I will never forget you. And I hope you don't forget me as well. Both of you."

"We won't forget you."

Crash had a little tear in his eye and he told her, with his voice breaking, "I just want to see you again, because I missed you too much."

She came over to him and gave him a big hug and everything. Soon, Eddie saw it coming and his eyes were welling up with tears as he saw this reunion in front of him. Their mother looked at Eddie and said, "You can join in too."

Eddie walked over slowly and and then, he touched his mother's hand and hugged him tightly with his eyes closed. They embraced the hug in several ways and they were both in complete emotion as they saw their mother again, because they missed her so much.

"I have to go back to heaven, but I'll be watching over you both and also your little friends. Just be good to each other for me."

They both nodded their heads as she landed back to the sky, where they boys feel the wind blowing through them. They were completely overwhelmed with emotion after that experience.

"I miss her so much, but I'm so glad that we got to see her again." said Crash.

"Me, too, dude." Eddie said, wiping his eyes and sniffled.

"Do you remember the lullaby she used to sing to us every night?"

"Yeah, I do."

_I didn't want to listen to what you were saying_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know_

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself_

_You taught me well_

_Both: I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

_Eddie: We don't always agree on what is the best way_

_To get to the place that we're going from here_

_But I can really trust you and give you the distance_

_To make your decision without any fear_

_I'm grateful for all the times_

_You opened my eyes_

_You taught to stand on your own_

_And I thank you for that it saved me it made me_

_And Now I'm looking back I can say_

_Both: I learned from you_

_That I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson_

_I learned from you_

Eddie sighed and looked at Crash and realized that they're really lucky to have each other. They gave themselves a little hug and a few tears ere coming out of their eyes. Eddie said, "Let's go back to sleep, bro."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Crash said.

They both scurried back down to the cave to catch up some sleep. They snuck back to the cave and they laid back down on the ground and fell asleep. At that point, they know that they'll have a part of their mother that will still remain, in their hearts.

* * *

The song is "I Learned from You" from Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. Awesome choice, is it? You be the judge. Let's go to the next chapter!


	12. Journeying Forward

Well, this is it. The last chapter of this awesome story! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 12: Journeying Forward

The next day, everyone headed south and Crash and Eddie were just messing around as usual, just being goofy and everything. Sid got completely annoyed by their habits and said, "Guys, can you please knock it off. I can't think straight."

"Think what?" asked Crash.

"You've got nothing to think about." Eddie replied.

"In fact, he never thinks about anything." Diego agreed.

"Was that a shot at me?"

"What do you think, sloth?"

"Okay, guys. Can we keep the peace, please?" asked Manny.

"I'm trying, but it's these little possums that mess up my peace of solitude!" Sid exclaimed.

"Boys, keep on doing what you do."

"With pleasure!" Crash exclaimed.

They pounced on Sid and start messing with his face. He didn't like it any way possible and asked Manny, "Can you get them off me, please?"

"Well, that's what you get for getting us involved wih your truth-or-dare obsession."

"Oh, come on! Like that's a problem for you guys."

"Oh, trust me. That was completely disturbing for me." Ellie said.

"Et tu, Ellie?"

"Okay, I don't know what that means, but Many's right. We should we have to suffer for that?"

"Yeah, and especially when you dared Crash to kiss my butt!" Diego exclaimed.

"You still have that memory? I thought you got over it by now."

"Are you crazy? I would tear your butt apart if you let him do that again."

"You might as well leave my butt alone. I love my butt."

"Guys, can you not talk about butts, please? It's gonna make me queasy." Manny pleaded.

Sid scoffs and said, "Look who's talking, Mr. Mammoth-Browned-Big Butt."

Manny looked at Sid and said, "My butt is not that big!"

"Dude, have you looked at it? It's massive!" Crash exclaimed.

"I don't need to take that crap out of you two, okay?"

"Sorry. We're just joking. You don't have to take it seriously."

"Yeah, well watch what you say." Ellie said.

"Well, I can say what I want, and if that means kissing Diego's butt, then it'll have to do for me." Sid said.

"Get anywhere near it, you'll be kissing the ground by the time I'm through with you." Diego said.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it, I'm doing it." Sid said.

"I'm serious, Sid. If you kiss it, I'm gonna--"

Then, Sid landed a big smooch over Diego's butt. Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie looked disgusted by that and Diego groaned loudly from that horrifying experience. Then, Sid backed away and spit 4 times. He said, "Dude, your butt stinks!"

"I told you! Now, you're gonna pay for it, sloth!"

Then, Sid started screaming and Diego chased him fiercely, looking furious. Crash and Eddie started laughing hysterically and Eddie said, "Diego looks mad."

"Come on, guys. It's not funny..." Ellie said.

But, then, she looked at Sid and sees him acting like a baby and screaming like a girl at the same time. Then, Ellie starts bursting laughing and said, "Although, I must say I would feel sorry for Sid if Diego devours him....NOT!!"

They all laughed hysterically while Diego chased Sid around to give him some endless torture for the truth-or-dare antics. Crash and Eddie looked at each other and laughed together and screamed, "KICK SID'S BUTT!!"

They were cheering and applauding for Diego and Diego stopped and said, "Thanks, boys. Wish me luck."

"We'll wish you a lot of luck, dude!" Crash exclamed.

* * *

**THE END  
**

**That marks the end of my first 'Ice Age' fic. The last time I left with two chapters was 10-17-08. So, it's a year since I posted new chapters, so I hope ya'll like it. It was a constant struggle to end this fic, but it was a lot of fun writing this fic. Hope ya'll likey and tell me what you think about it. This is A.U. '05, saying enjoy this awesome fic!**


End file.
